gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wanna Bet?
Wanna Bet? is a game show which has elements of both Let's Make a Deal and Fear Factor. The show had various timed stunts, and a group of people would bet on whether the stunt could be done within a stated time limit. Rules (ABC Version) An episode of the ABC version began with four celebrities being given $25,000 to wager on the success or failure of ordinary Americans completing outrageous stunts. Show hosts Ant & Dec introduced a stunt performer and the stunt they claim they will be able to complete, and the celebrities then guess whether the performer will successfully complete the stunt or if they will fail to complete the stunt. The celebrities also lock in the amount of money they'd like to wager on performer's ability to complete the stunt. The performer then attempts the stunt, and afterward the celebrities' wagers are revealed and the amount of money earned is totaled. The celebrity with the most money totaled at the end of an episode wins that amount for their favorite charity. Variations *In most episodes, there were four stunts; however, in the fourth episode, there were five stunts. *In most episodes, the panel of celebrities told the hosts their predictions before each stunt and their wagers after each stunt; however, in the fourth episode, they told the hosts their wagers before each stunt and showed their predictions after each stunt. *In the first four episodes, after the final stunt, the panel of celebrities showed their wagers first and their predictions. In the last two episodes, they showed their predictions first and then their wagers. *The fourth episode did not show a stunt outside the studio. Online Promotion In most episodes, the announcer announced a promotion at abc.com; in the fifth episode, however, it was told by Ant and Dec. Broadcast Information *The first half of the show's run was shown on Mondays from July 21 to August 4, and the second half was shown on Tuesday from August 12 to September 2. After the fourth episode, the show was put on hiatus for one week. *The first episode was shown as a rerun for August 19 for unexplained reasons. Triva Originally, the show was supposed to use the panel of contestants hoping to win money for many things but wanted ordinary people do extraordinary things to impress the panel of celebrities. Gallery CBS Version Pdvd_004.jpg Pdvd_005.jpg Pdvd_008.jpg Pdvd_010.jpg Pdvd_011.jpg Pdvd_012.jpg Pdvd_013.jpg Pdvd_015.jpg Pdvd_020.jpg Pdvd_022.jpg Pdvd_026.jpg Pdvd_028.jpg Pdvd_030.jpg Pdvd_034.jpg Pdvd_038.jpg Pdvd_044.jpg Pdvd_045.jpg Pdvd_049.jpg Pdvd_052.jpg Pdvd_053.jpg Pdvd_055.jpg 526795_622923924389055_2018924084_n.jpg ABC version 01.jpg Wanna_Bet_?_Panel.jpg 03.jpg 04.jpg 05.jpg International Versions Countries that did their versions of Wanna Bet? include: * China * Germany (country that originated the program) * Italy * Netherlands * Poland * Slovenia * Spain * United Kingdom Plans for other countries to air Wanna Bet? include: * India * Northern Africa * Middle East Inventor Based on the German game show Wetten, dass..? by Frank Elstner. Rating Links Pics of the CBS version @ Bother's Bar Official website of the ABC version (via Internet Archive) YouTube Videos Wanna Bet? (ABC Version) Playlist Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Panel Game Category:Gambling Category:Celebrity Category:German Formats Category:CBS shows Category:ABC shows Category:Primetime shows Category:Network shows Category:Specials Category:Revivals Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:2008 premieres Category:2008 endings